goanimate_v13fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jazzi calls Misael Martin and Michael Martin Crybabies During Inside Out/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. Cast *Ivy as Foo, Shimajiro, and Evil Jazzi. *Kayla as Noodle. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *Juan Martinez as Juan Martin, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, Lucy Ripples, and Tiffany Adams. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura and Jazzi. *John Martinez as John Martin. Transcript Part 1: Evil Jazzi Makes Fun of Misael and Michael during Inside Out. (GoAnimate City, USA, 6:30 pm) (August 16, 2017) (It was a nice evening at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Evil Jazzi, Misael, and Michael are watching Inside Out, however Evil Jazzi was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Misael and Michael started shivering and crying and it made Evil Jazzi happy) Evil Jazzi: Ha! (7x) Misael and Michael, due to being sad over the death of Bing Bing, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (4x) Jazzi began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Misael and Michael in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Jazzi: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like losers. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like losers. Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Jazzi: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies!You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Michael began to cry to the point they cried a massive, colossal, and gigantic tsunami of tears, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 50,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people, and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Tiffany Tiffany: (in Kidaroo voice) EVIL JAZZI!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU.. ARE.. IN.. SO.. MUCH.. TROUBLE!!! to: Outside Evil Jazzi's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Tiffany: Evil Jazzi, how bloody dare you make fun of Julissa Jr's boyfriend, Misael, and my boyfriend, Michael, and make them cry a massive tsunami of tears to flood the GoAnimate Omega cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over the death of Mufasa. Now, we are going to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega cinemas!! Julissa Jr: I agree with Tiffany. Noodle: You probably killed over 50,000 people because of what you did to Misael and Michael! Custard: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Foo: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Misael and Michael bawl! Azura: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Misael and Michael's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Ka-Chung: Why would you make Misael and Michael cry like that?! Shimajiro: Do you know Misael is a nice 6 1/2 year old boy from New York and Michael is a cool 6 year old boy also from New York? Lucy: You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Misael and Michael cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Jazzi: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded until the 30th anniversary of the Lion King! Go to bed right now while i order some DVDs and VHS's of some shows and films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. Part 2 Finale: Juan and John Comfort Misael and Michael/A Bedtime Story for Misael and Michael. Misael and Michael are crying and sobbing with tears streaming down their faces and spraying from their eyes like a water hose in distraught while their parents, Juan and John, are comforting them Juan: It's okay, Misael and Michael. Evil Jazzi got sent to bed. She will not make you cry. Misael: I know, Dad and Mom! Sniffles Michael: The death of Bing Bong is one of the ten saddest moments in history!! John: It's okay, boys. Luna and Rei are making you some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, Cherry 7up, buttered popcorn, jalapeno popcorn, party sandwiches, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, brandy, and wine for dinner. Misael: Really? Michael: Thank you for cheering us up, Dad and Mom. We will feel happy when Luna and Rei make us some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, Cherry 7up, buttered popcorn, jalapeno popcorn, party sandwiches, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, brandy, and wine for dinner. and John comfort Misael and Michael, and they stop crying Shimajiro, Juan, John, Jazzi, Noodle, B.B. Jammies, Misael, and Michael soon had some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, gooseberry pie, blackberry pie, dark sweet cherry pie, royal anne cherry pie, pumpkin pie, lemon meringue pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, green cherry pie, french toast, waffles, fries, macaroni and cheese, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, clotted cream fudge, bubblegum fudge, butterscotch fudge, peach cobblers, mixed berry cobblers, banana cream pie, coconut cream pie, cotton candy fudge, red velvet fudge, munchie cat fudge, raspberry shakes, blueberry shakes, blue raspberry shakes, caramel shakes, orange shakes, lemon shakes, grape shakes, lime shakes, green berry shakes, raspberry sundaes, chocolate sundaes, butterscotch sundaes, orange sundaes, green berry sundaes, dark cherry sundaes, cherry sundaes, caramel sundaes, mint sundaes, marachsino cherry sundaes, blue raspberry sundaes. grape sundaes, Vanilla Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Lemon Pepsi, Lime Pepsi, Raspberry Ginger Ale, Blackberry Ginger Ale, Cranberry Ginger Ale, Cherry 7up, buttered popcorn, jalapeno popcorn, party sandwiches, root beer float, cream soda float, red cow, purple cow, orange cow, orange soda float, citrus cow, black cow, brown cow, garlic shrimp, turkey, pink cow, green cow, chocolate ice cream soda, vanilla ice cream soda, strawberry soda, lemon ice cream soda, lime ice cream soda, orange ice cream soda, beer, brandy, and wine that Luna and Rei made for dinner. Misael and Michael went to the bathroom, took a bath and washed up. Nice and clean. They dried themselves with a towel, brushed their teeth, and used dental rinse. and Michael are comfy and nice in their PJ's. Misael was wearing red footie pajamas, and Michael was wearing blue footie pajamas. Juan and John tucked Misael and Michael into their bunk beds. Misael was on the bottom, and Michael was on the top. John: Are you okay, boys? Misael: Yes, Dad. Michael: We are okay, but we are extremely sleepy and tired. Juan: I know, Misael and Michael. All that bawling made you sleepy. Misael: (yawns) I know, Mom. Michael: Can you read us a bedtime story about Goldilocks and the Three Bears to help us sleep? John: Yes, boys. began reading Misael and Michael a bedtime story until Misael and Michael feel sleepy. the story, Misael yawned. Misael: Thank you, Dad. Michael: You are our best storyteller. John: Thank you, boys. A bedtime story can help you two sleep peacefully in bed. Misael: I know, Dad. (yawns) Michael: We are ready to.. (yawns) Go to sleep.. yawned and he and Misael fell asleep. are exhausted after they bawled when Evil Jazzi made fun of them at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. John: Good night, boys. Sleep tight. and John left, turned off the lights, and closed the door. Misael and Michael slept peacefully in their bunk beds. File:Famous_Amos_Episode_4_-_Babysitting_0001.png|thumb|Misael and Michael's reaction to Bing Bong's death. File:Goodnight_Misael_and_Michael.png|thumb|Misael and Michael are sleepy after they bawled at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Category:The Evil Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West